1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a portable skimmer, motor and pump protector for a swimming pool or a hot tub to prevent passage of leaves or other debris into the skimmer in order to avoid clogging or decreased efficiency of the skimmer, pump or motor. In particular, the present invention is directed to a lightweight, easily installable and easily removable protector which protects the skimmer from being clogged.
2. Prior Art
Swimming pool and hot tub systems pump water in a continual cycle, from the pool or hot tub through filtering and optional treatment systems and then back to the pool or hot tub again. In this manner, the system keeps the water in the pool or hot tub relatively free of dirt, debris and bacteria.
Water flows from the swimming pool through a skimmer which is recessed in a sidewall of the pool at the water level. The skimmer typically includes a removable basket to prevent leaves and other floating debris from passing through the pumping and filter system. The skimmer removes floating debris as it floats by the skimmer opening. A flapper or weir allows debris to flow into the skimmer but prevents it from drifting back out. Debris is caught in the skimmer basket and the basket is periodically emptied. Excessive debris can clog the basket, resulting in ineffective skimming. If the skimmer continues to be clogged, the basket may be damaged. Additionally, water flow may be interrupted resulting in damage to the pump or motor.
The skimmer is connected by piping to a pump and motor which pulls water from the pool or hot tub and through the skimmer into a filter. Optional equipment includes chemical treatment equipment, such as a chlorinator or brominator, and heaters. The pool water is thereafter delivered back to the swimming pool through piping and return inlets.
In certain conditions, such as stormy weather, and in certain seasons, such as the fall, leaves in large quantities may fall into the pool. During these times, the skimmer basket must be emptied frequently to prevent the basket from being clogged. The skimmer baskets are often composed of thin plastic and may be broken by the weight of the leaves and debris and the force of water being pumped therethrough. Additionally, when the basket is clogged, the pumping and filter system is not working efficiently. Moreover, if the basket becomes excessively clogged, water will not pass and the pump and motor may run “dry”, causing damage to the pump or motor.
Prior attempts have been made to protect the skimmer. For example, Boggs et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 7,052,602) discloses a flat guard which is attached to the skimmer intake. Other prior solutions either attach to the walls of the swimming pool or to the skimmer itself. The guard disclosed in the application by Georgeff et al. (U.S. application Ser. No. 10/660,961) attaches to the walls of the swimming pool with suction cups. Sliger, Jr. (U.S. Pat. No. 6,214,217) discloses a skimmer screen held in place by a mounting bracket attached to the side wall of the pool. Similarly, Harry (U.S. Pat. No. 4,140,634) discloses a shield that mounts on hooks or bolts attached to the pool wall. The screen of Benedict (U.S. Pat. No. 5,935,450) attaches via retention flanges extending within the intake opening. Likewise, Evans et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 6,817,041) discloses a guard that attaches by means of brackets configured to bear against opposite opposed walls of the skimmer intake.
Accordingly, it is a principal object and purpose of the present invention to provide a portable skimmer, motor and pump protector which may be installed and operated without fasteners to the pool or to the skimmer.
It is a further object and purpose of the present invention to provide a skimmer, motor and pump protector which is portable and may be easily installed and removed.
It is a further object and purpose of the present invention to provide a portable skimmer, motor and pump protector which prevents the skimmer basket from being clogged and damaging the basket.
It is a further object and purpose of the present invention to provide a portable skimmer, motor and pump protector which prevents the pump and motor from running dry and prevents damage to the pump or motor.